Conventional toothpicks are typically made of wood, and are either flat having a single point or round having identical opposite round ends ending in a point. These toothpicks are used to remove particles of food from between teeth by thrusting into the spaces into the teeth or by working the food outwardly and away from the gap between the teeth. However, these toothpicks are typically of poor design for matching the openings between the teeth as these may vary significantly from person to person. In some instances, the teeth may be so close together that it is difficult to utilize the toothpick effectively. In addition, wooden toothpicks suffer from rapid delamination and do not maintain sufficient strength to be used effectively.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,760, a toothpick made from plastic is disclosed which has a pointed end supported by a mid portion having longitudinal notches which allows the toothpick to be compressed in a transverse direction and also has transverse flaps which may strike the tooth surfaces. A projecting plate is used as a handle. The flaps also insure that the toothpick attains considerable rigidity to keep its shape even though it may be subject to twisting.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,646, a toothpick is disclosed which has a tapered triangular point which extends from a flexing joint which allows the point to assume various different angles. However, the tip itself is fairly rigid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,667, discloses another toothpick design which has two ends which are pointed, having a shaft, a preferably substantially rectangular transverse cross-section and a longitudinally grooved cleaning tip which permits deformation of the tip in such a manner and direction to reach in between the narrow gaps of teeth while not sacrificing the longitudinal rigidity of the cleaning tip. Consequently, the area adjacent the tip may be bent but the tip itself remains rigid.
While usable, the search continues for toothpicks which are economic to produce yet are readily adaptable to cleaning even narrow, tortuous gaps between teeth.